「URAGIRI」
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: [VILLAIN WEEK 2019] • Y cuando lo conoce a él bajo las circunstancias incorrectas, en su mente sólo puede pensar que da tanto miedo como de niño lo imaginaba. • [ I ; endehawks ]
1. Origen, motivación, pasado

**URAGIRI.**

**Nota: **Los drabbles no tienen secuencia unos con otros. Para la **_villain week 2019._**

* * *

i. **origen** / **motivación** / **pasado.**  
_(endehawks)_

* * *

El niño es un destripador.

Tiene carita de ángel, pero sus alas de ave rapaz te quemas si te les quedas viendo por mucho tiempo.

Vive en las calles y come de la basura, Hawks no puede recordar la última vez que comió como una persona, la última vez que el resto le vio, _como una persona_. Tiene frío y esconde las manitas en el fondo de su chaqueta vieja y desgastada (allá, donde la oscuridad no puede tomarlas para volverlas garras). Pero, incluso con todo eso, lo que más desea Hawks en ese momento es calor.

Está allí en el escaparate. Donde el rubio se queda mirando y todo son colores blanco, rojo y azul, con salpicaduras amarillas como rayos de sol. Todas las estanterías son iguales: iluminadas por una gigante sonrisa que honestamente, a Hawks le provoca escalofríos.

Se dice a sí mismo que es demasiado, que no es algo que se pueda permitir con el poco dinero que tiene en los bolsillos.

Sin embargo, el empleado le dice que sí se puede llevar la otra pieza, que casi no está en exhibición y que es mucho más barata. Hawks la encuentra horrible, se ve feo con esas llamas hechas de plástico duro sobresaliendo de los ojos como protuberancias, y su traje es todo sencillo de color azul, sin un distintivo o sin líneas que dibujen algo, que tengan algún significado.

Pero se encoge de hombros, porque desde ese día, Hawks no está solo.

Que sí, que ahora que lo ve bien, la figura de acción de ese héroe llamado Endeavor no está tan mal, vale, que quizá no está tan bien confeccionada como la de All Might y tal vez da un poco de miedo, ¿pero la vida no da mucho miedo a veces? El rubio lo sabe mejor que nadie, cuando le rugen las tripas de hambre, cuando las manos se le congelan hasta que no las siente por el frío, o hasta que los labios le arden y le sangran cuando se parten por el calor.

La vida es aterradora.

Y cuando lo conoce a él bajo las circunstancias incorrectas, en su mente sólo puede pensar que da tanto miedo como de niño lo imaginaba. Pero quizá lo que más repudiaba es que, como infante que no ha podido escapar de la espiral de su mente, Hawks sigue buscando su calor, ese que no pudo darle All Might, ese que el símbolo de la paz no le dio a él, sino el aterrador hombre parado frente a él.

Ese, que incluso con todo lo malo o lo bueno que puede ser, un día le trajo calor a él.

Y de repente se odia, porque se supone que debe odiarlo ¿no? Se supone que debe de continuar con el cometido que Dabi y él mencionaron, se supone que debe acabar con él porque eso es lo que hacen los malos, porque es así como debe ser ¿no? Nació sin suerte y se moriría maldito como la vida que lo vio crecer. Pero cuando encuentra los ojos azules, hay sólo una pregunta en su mente, repiqueteando, que no lo deja dormir:

¿Cómo puede extinguir el calor de su vida?

Y encuentra la respuesta, dentro, al fondo en las goteras de su corazón.

* * *

**Aquí termina el primer drabble, y me encantaría saber sus opiniones, pequeños saltamontes uvu. Para dejar un comentario no es necesario estar registrado en la página, sólo basta con dejarlo aquí en la cajita de abajo, muchas gracias a todos. **


	2. Equipo, relaciones, familia

**URAGIRI.**

**Nota: **Los drabbles no tienen secuencia unos con otros. Para la **_villain!week2019._**

* * *

ii. **equipo** / **relaciones** / **familia.**  
(twice&himiko ; dabi&bakugo ; tomura)

* * *

**i. gusano de seda.**

* * *

Jin no deja de verla incluso si se entierra los dedos en los ojos.

Porque ella es bonita, es toda preciosa entre su falda de tablillas y los moños que lleva en la cabeza despeinados. Encuentra todo precioso en Toga; desde las uñas almendradas hasta los colmillos que han de masacrarte si le das la oportunidad. Jin no se la puede sacar de la cabeza.

No puede olvidarla en uno, dos, tres, diez, veinte como él por más que lo intenta en las misiones.

_Serénate. _

Le dice una voz.

_Me gusta cuando me mira así. _

Le dice una segunda voz; la que gana.

Pero no, niega. Jin tiene qué controlarse y controlar el uno, dos, tres, diez, veinte impulsos que tiene. Cuando Toga le sonríe y se encuentra, estúpidamente, enredado en la voz de terciopelo y las manos de pétalos de flor cuyo motivo no es mayor a envenenarlo. Allí donde él no ha caído una vez, sino cientos, donde él no la sigue una vez, siento cientos y el retorno se ha desdibujado. Incluso cuando ella lo llama, en una misión, Jin sólo puede pensar que se derrite, enterito, y quiere que ella haga lo que quiera con él.

* * *

**ii. cero en conducta.**

* * *

Entre más lo mira más quiere destrozarlo.

Entre más lo mira más quiere apagar la llama que se extiende a través de sus ojos.

Fácilmente puede comprarlo con un perro asustado: que lucha desesperadamente para que no se lo lleven, para que no le hagan daño y no le arrebaten lo más preciado que tiene. Dabi se siente asqueado cuando lo ve. Se dice que ese rubio no es nada más que un chiquillo escandaloso. Que vale, es posible que el mocoso sea fuerte, tal vez más que los de su clase y más que el tonto que All Might tomó como sucesor.

Pero también tiene una actitud de mierda que no le ayuda ni un poquito. Y Dabi se pregunta en ese instante si realmente quiere destrozarlo porque es un héroe (o quiere serlo), o porque **de verdad** está ansiando verlo desvalido y abandonado. Quizá quiere verlo lleno de desgracia y hacerlo llorar al haberle arrancado todo lo que le quedaba.

El peli-negro chasquea la lengua, fastidiado de su propia cavilación sin sentido. Y se reprende a sí mismo por haber dejado que ese mocoso se metiera tanto en su cabeza, más de lo que se permitía aceptar, al menos.

* * *

**iii. prisionero de la sangre.**

* * *

Tomura se pregunta si está bien odiarlo.

Luego niega con la cabeza tan rápido que su cabello se mueve como gato asustado.

Porque no se supone que odies a tu familia, no se supone que muerdas la mano que te alimente incluso si esta sólo te encaja sus uñas y deja que tus heridas sangren y las yagas se llenen de pus. Aunque, se pregunta si no se supone que la familia no deja que tus lágrimas se extiendan como papiros sobre tu rostro hasta que duermes, agotado de tu propia mente.

Tomura mentiría si dijera que él conoce algo que no sea el dolor y la sensación de desasosiego que te provoca una familia fragmentada. Que se agrieta en tus manos e intentas infructuosamente resanar cuando sabes, todo ha sido tu culpa. Y Shigaraki carga con ello, día tras día, noche tras noche.

Hasta que llega un hombre, y le dice que está bien, que la vida es una constante lucha, e increíblemente, desde ese día, Shigaraki no ha mirado atrás. No ha volteado ni para tomar impulso, y francamente, hace mucho dejó de esperar que las familias fueran algo más que un lazo de sangre inservible e irrompible.

* * *

**Aquí termina el segundo drabble, espero que les guste. Recuerden que para dejar un comentario no necesitan estar registrados en la página, basta con dejarlo en la cajita de aquí abajo, muchas gracias a todos uvu**


End file.
